1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for moving variable stator vanes, such as in a turbine engine for example.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Variable pitch stator vanes can be used in gas turbine engines. These vanes can be pivotally mounted inside a case and can be arranged in a circumferential row positioned along a centerline axis of the turbine engine. Generally, each of the individual vanes can pivot on a spindle about an axis that extends transverse to the centerline axis. Engine performance and reliability can be enhanced by varying the angle of the vanes at different stages during the operation of the turbine engine.